Problem: Simplify the expression. $2x(-4x+1)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${2x}$ $ = ({2x} \times -4x) + ({2x} \times 1)$ $ = (-8x^{2}) + (2x)$ $ = -8x^{2} + 2x$